Talk:Timeline
''-Summary of the events of the games/the anime/Pokemon Adventures manga (it would be a good idea to rectify continuity conflicts between the three here, such as the fate of Cyrus.)'' Ooh, never thought about Cyrus. Yeah, that does bring up a point... Haven't gotten to the Diamond/Pearl part of Adventures... But don't they all more or less end up having him being locked in the Distortion World or something like that? I'd have to check summaries of the last episodes/chapters with him on that one... Plus, who knows what'll happen in the remaining Platinum chapters in Adventures. ''-Any deaths of notable trainers (think Agatha/Bertha/Blaine)'' D= Of all the old Gym Leaders, I only remembered Drayden, because he was like 80 something in B/W. =P Never even clicked about Blaine; though there is that 'Flame of Life' that Entei gave him in the GSC arc of Adventures... If we really wanted him around, we could use that as an excuse. I just forget if we recruited him in the RPG or not. =P For the most part, I believe I might be able to assemble at least part of the timeline, based off the pages that have been edited and any backstory that's known... Along with half the Adventures stuff. Though I need to confirm one last thing with Parugi before that part, given there's one big issue I need to figure out. -- 21:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus/Unovan Timeline Events So; summaries on the end of the Platinum arc in Adventures and the start of HGSS arc were added recently. Looks like Cyrus, while he was trapped in the Distortion World at the end of D/P arc, was released thanks to a massive all-Sinnoh-legendaries brawl; but he just went off on his own. Therefore, it's possible he could appear now, since the Game and Anime canon should simply have him disappear into the Distortion World... Meaning that they all merge, just in time for Adventures to free him. =) Also; I believe it was established at one point, that Black and White(And it's corresponding events in the anime and B/W arc for Adventures) takes place 20 years before the start of the RPG. Obviously that conflicts a little, so I believe it was proposed that the Kanto Regions events were pushed back slightly; and Black and White 1 take place where HGSS and Platinum were initially placed in the timeline(For these purposes, let's use the revised versions; such as FR/LG for the Gen 1 timeline, and Emerald for Gen 3; since those are the most complete versions we have. Since HGSS are based off Crystal, and have few differences, aside from Groudon and Kyogre, there's not as much to worry about, and we could just say that Ethan Gold and Lyra Crystal went to the Tin Bell Tower to have their decisive duel against Suicune; or rather, Gold went to catch Raikou/Entei with Silver's help, like in Adventures, while Crystal captures Suicune. We can work that out later. =P). This also means that Black and White 2 take place during the second year of the Rocket takeover, which means that... 1. None of the famous trainers, except the Elite Fours of each respective region, are around to really challenge the Rockets, which is one of the reasons for the easy takeover. 2. Kanto and Unova are still on good relations up until 18 years prior. This is partly due to the World Tournament, which was renamed to the 'Pokemon National Tournament' when Unova cut ties with Kanto; and only features Unovan trainers. 3. The Plasma government reformation took place about 15 years or so, give or take a few years, before the start of Rise of the Rockets. This is due to Ghetsis being captured, about a year or so after Black and White 2, in terms of RPG canon. Anything I'm missing? =P -- 21:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Notes For Overhauling *Bertha is alive until a few minutes after Castelia City bombing, unless word of GM says otherwise. *Events in Pokemon Adventures may not happen simultaneously with the game events; this is to be looked into. *Notes to follow as they're discovered. -- 23:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC)